II. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valve plates for a faucet assembly which reduce sticking and lock-up of the valve and, in particular, to a process of manufacturing such valve plates by impregnating the porous surface of the plates with a carbon matrix by subjecting the plates to a carburizing gas.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Modern faucet valves utilize cooperating ceramic plates to control the fluid flow through the valve. The flow is interrupted or controlled by moving one of the ceramic plates with respect to the other to selectively open a fluid flow path. The plates are preferably made of ceramic to withstand the erosive environment of the flowing water. The plates can take many forms with openings of different configurations to reduce flow noise while optimizing fluid flow. The cooperating surfaces of the plates are polished to a smooth finish to facilitate relative movement. However, the smooth finish also causes the cooperating surfaces to adhere resulting in "sticking" of the valve which reduces performance. In an attempt to eliminate sticking a lubricant can be provided between the plates. Eventually, however, the lubricant is washed or worked from between the plates reducing the performance of the valve and faucet.